Algunas reglas del amor cortes
by MuzzgozzitaThorn
Summary: una serie de mini capitulos de varias parejas que espero y acepten bien.  ADVERTENCIA: demasiado cortos. gresthope subido Chap 5
1. regla 1

Algunas reglas del amor cortes

Capitulo1: el que no siente celos no puede amar.

-que rayos te sucede Stan? Últimamente actúas muy extraño- tocando su hombro el chico de vestiduras naranjas y encapuchado.

-cállate de una vez…- irritado dijo el azabache mordiéndose el labio inferior casi lastimándose mientras veía a lo lejos a su pelirrojo amigo con su actual novio o mejor dicho el de este mes.

-oye viejo, acaso estas celoso?- afirmo en cuestión Kenny.

-no! yo nunca estaría celoso!- respondió al instante, y así salió de la cafetería escolar.

-hey Stan! Espérame… -fue tras él a paso rápido y preocupado, ya que lo alcanzo entre los pasillos, solo se dedico a caminar a un lado de él guardando silencio, no sin antes decir esto último – el que no siente celos, no puede amar…-

-yo no lo amo… -susurro para así caminar sin hablar.


	2. regla 2

**Algunas reglas del amor cortes**

**Capitulo 2: nadie puede estar comprometido con dos amores.**

-piénsalo! Necesito el dinero así que, apostamos?- Kenny hablaba animadamente mientras hacía ademanes graciosos.

-Kenny…- empezó a decir Stan un poco frustrado –así déjalo, no podrás…- y cabizbajo dejo de prestar atención a lo que le decían.

-Stannie!- hablo la pelinegra acercándose a Stanley y Kenneth –saldremos al cine hoy, cierto?-

-si Wendy, allá nos vemos, vale?- y se levanto de la mesa inmediatamente –vámonos Kenny, busquemos a los demás- y salió arrastrando al rubio lo más rápido posible dejando a Wendy quien iniciaba a ser acompañada por su mejor amiga…

-y cuando le dirás?- le dijo la rubia de grandes atributos.

-solo dame tiempo, por favor- hablo quedo la pelinegra.

-que acaso si lo amas?- interrogo Bebe.

-no es eso,- la miro a los ojos –el no quiere hablar, pareciera que ya sabe… -y tomo la mano de su amiga con delicadez.

-es mejor que él lo sepa lo más pronto posible…-

-lo sé, no me lo tienes que recordar-

-solo te diré una cosa-

-cual?-

-nadie puede estar comprometido con dos amores- y le dio un fugaz beso en los labios para que nadie las viera a su alrededor, y asi salió del lugar como si nada estuviese pasando.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: mmm como lo dije seran cortisimos, pero me alegran su contenido tanto espero les agrade a ustedes... gracias por los unicos dos reviews que recibi en verdad gracias...**

**el proximo sera un agradable bunny...**

**no se esperen lemmon... esos van para mis otras historias.**

**gracias**


	3. regla 3

**Algunas reglas del amor cortes**

**Capitulo 3: no sabe de lo que el amante consigue contra la voluntad de su pareja.**

* * *

><p>-wow Kenny- decía el asombrado Stoch mientras admiraba el lujoso restaurante al cual lo había invitado su novio pervertido.<p>

-espero y te guste, aparte ya te había dicho que te traería aquí algún dia, y ese dia es hoy- sonrió gratificantemente.

-pero te dije que no debías- dijo tiernamente al momento de que veía a Kenny con preocupación, -esto saldrá demasiado caro, no quiero que gastes tanto por mi, no creo valer…- y antes de que prosiguiera fue callado por el mayor con un beso.

-por ti, yo haría hasta lo imposible…- le susurro al oído causando estremecimiento en el pequeño Butters,- te amo, lo sabias?...-

-ujum- y acepto con la cabeza el trato gustoso.

-porque en realidad no sabes lo que yo como tu novio, seria capaz de hacer, si tu me dices que no pero en realidad quieres…- y le sonrio para asi llevarlo a la mesa reservada solo para ellos dos.

* * *

><p><strong>na: si tan cortos pero me encantan no se porque jejeje lo se mis fics son tan fails que por eso no recibo muchos R&R jejeje pero creo me salvo nos vemos la proxima y sigan leyendome ! thanks!**


	4. Regla 4

**Algunas reglas del amor cortes**

**Capitulo 4: el amor suele huir siempre de la casa de la avaricia.**

* * *

><p>-que rayos pasa contigo Token?- su castaño novio le alzo la voz con una cuestión para regañarlo.<p>

-vengo a verte y… lo único… que haces es… regañarme?- entre jadeos de cansancio el chico negro veía esperanzado a Clyde, pues nunca esperaba esto de parte de él.

-cállate- hizo un gesto de arrebato –se supone que deberías estar en esa escuela de ricos a la cual te cambiaste…- susurro mas melancólico que molesto.

-es de lo que… de lo que tengo que hablar contigo…- recuperando el aliento y la serenidad se acomodo mas rectamente para quedar a su altura normal y real, una cabeza mas arriba que el castaño de abrigo rojo.

-de qué?- elevo una ceja dudoso.

-que decidi dejar todo eso, para poder estar contigo, cerca de ti hasta en la escuela…- lo abrazo con cariño.

-pero… tus padres que diran de esto?- lo aparto inquieto.

-me quitaron todo el apoyo económico por eso…- le dijo aun sonriente.

-pero Token?...- su voz se quebraba.

-aun no captas, cierto? Esto es por los dos… yo puedo trabajar para estudiar, no te preocupes por mi, se mantenerme solo, no significa que por ser rico tenga que se estúpido.-

-Lo sé- dibujo en su cara una sonrisa mas limpia de tristeza.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: hola a todo mundo! deveras muchas gracias por la aceptacion de este fic, se que escribo bien mierdero y sin sentido pero trato de hacerlo lo mejor que puedo, en fin muchas gracias por los R&R que recibi, enserio me tienen contenta por un dia (como si fuera dificil ponerme triste) y decidi gastar ocho malditos pesos en un ciber para dejarles el otro pues me urge terminar de publicar mis fics completamente antes del fin del mundo LOL aaa se crean... well... byebye.**

**agradecimientos a: **

**RaquelStump - R&R chap1- : ya tengo Creek proximo... en todo caso el kybe no perdon es que la historia ya la escribi completamente me falta publicar.**

**symphknot - R&R chap 1- : si esos malditos celos *canta la cancion de celos de vicente fernandez***

**sined khain nournia 3 - R&R chap 1- : hahahaha flipante... yeeeeeey que bueno que te gusto**

**CreepyGirl07 -R&R chap 2 -: jejejeje si bendy... antes de que me gustase el candy pensaba que el bendy no era mala idea... aun asi ahora soy tolerante de generos XDDD. bueno en si kyle no es mujeriego (?) LOL y espero pronto leas los demas... ya no son tan trsitones (?)**

**Mickz - R&R chap 2- : que bien que te guste en serio parece que a muchos no jajajaja broma... soy bien antipatica (?) la verdad no pero gracias nuevamente.**

**Neko-Neko - R&R chap 2- : si nunca supe como le hice jojojojojo pero salio iba seguro un CANDY en esa parte pero al final lo quite jejejeje. gracias por el comment**

**yoru-yube -R&R chap 3- : gracias por tu comment enserio :D y te iba a decir lo traumada que estoy con tu nombre pero esa, ya es otra historia LOL**

**Garu0212 -R&R chap 3 - : gracias y si ya tengo el dip escrito creo son dos de los once totales, el mas cercano es el 7 siendo un dip bastante agradable y fresco que espero te guste cuando lo publique.**

**gracias chicas las amo y la besaria *violaria* si pudiera XD broma pero enserio gracias a todos...mi nieta StyleET quiere cervezas se animan a juntar para la ronda de estas? XD bueno byebye... (salio mas largo las N/A que el fic LOL)**


	5. Regla 5

**ALGUNAS REGLAS DEL AMOR CORTES**

**Capitulo 5: el verdadero amante no quiere más abrazos que los de la persona que ama.**

-hoy es tu cumpleaños, no es así Christophe-pregunto el chico rubio de peinado hacia atrás.

-no- dijo secamente el castaño de pala.

-porque no dejas que los demás se acerquen a ti?- lo miro buscando luz en esos ojos parecidos a canicas por su falta de vida.

-no es necesario, ni los amigos ni que estén cerca de mi…- dijo volteando a ver Gregory.

-pero aun asi, dejaste que me acercara yo a ti, porque?-

-ni yo mismo lo sé- y el puente de miradas seguía en alto.

-felicidades Christophe- y lo abrazo de la nada besándole la frente y después salir a movimiento lento lejanamente del confundido chico.

-ahora creo saber porque…- bajo la voz y de un brinco continuo cavando un gran pozo para salir de aquella prisión llamada escuela.

* * *

><p><strong>N\A: HUY SI ME TARDE A LAS CHICAS QUE ME DEJARON REVIEWS LES AGRADEZCO YA FALTAN POCOS CAPITULOS Y ESPERO TERMINAR ANTES ESTE Y PODER ENTREGAR TODO EL TIEMPO PARA LA DE SKINS QUE ESPERO PUEDAN LEER Y LES AGRADE PORQUE ESTOY EJANDO ODO POR EL NADA EN ESA HISTORIA, SIN MAS LOS DEJO Y A LA CHICA QUE ME PIDIO EL GRESTHOPE AQUI ESTA YEEEY EL PROXIMO SERA UN CREEK, SIN MAS QUE AGREGAR.<strong>

**BYEBYE**


	6. Regla 6

**Algunas reglas del amor cortes**

**Capitulo 6: el amor a voces rara vez suele durar.**

-Token, no lo entiendes… así que guárdate tus comentarios- decía el chico pelinegro de indumentaria en pronunciaciones azulinas.

-ya Craig… deja de deprimirte… si no le dices, de que sirve que digas que lo amas, que lo protegerás, que lo adoraras, le darás lo que Jason no podrá, y toda esa estupidez que pasas diciendo sin pensar, creo, cuando babeas por él, sabes que esto no durara si sigues así…?- lo miro buscando la señal de que estaba en la razón exteriorizada.

-si… lo amo y qué, pero él me amara?, no lo creo. Mira como sonríe cuando esta cerca de Jason… - se desilusionaba cada vez más el chico del chullo –además todos me tienen miedo es normal que él no sienta algo más que el miedo hacia a mi…-

-eres estúpido o qué?- comenzó más crispado el pelinegro quien se acomodaba un poco más en la banca para darle lugar a su pareja con su bandeja repleta de tacos.

-de que hablan?- apenas logro decir el castaño con la boca atestada de comida mexicana.

-Craig no le puede decir nada a ya sabes quién…-poso una mano en su frente en señal de conformismo.

-es estúpido…- afirmo Clyde a la pregunto qué se hizo en su llegada, al momento llevándose un taco a la boca cerrando sus ojos, para mayor goce.

-cállate gordito… -hablo ya malogrado Craig, con rostro de asesino.

-he…- pero antes de hablar fue interrumpido.

-no es gordito,- dijo el afroamericano –si lo vieras no dirias eso…- sonrio coquetamente para sonrojar a su castaño novio.

-maricas…- farfullo molesto Tucker.

-antes de cerrar nuestro tema…- volvió a dirigir su mirada al azabache con la frente arrugada –tienes que decirle… porque muy fácilmente te dire que esto no durara si te mantienes en esa postura.-

-dejame pensarlo- y cambio su cara a una seria cuando el pequeño rubio se aproximo a la mesa sentándose con nerviosismo incontenible en su lugar, a un costado de Craig.

-que hay Tweek?- saludaron al mismo tiempo el chico negro y el castaño.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: sin mucho que agregar el proximo sera un dip yeeey y bueno espero y puedan leer mi otra historia llamada Skins que espero que les guste hehehe porque se los prometo habra mucho drama**

**bueno byebye y please dejen reviews hermosuras y guapuras**


	7. Regla 7

Algunas reglas del amor cortes

Capitulo 7: hace despreciable el amor una conquista fácil; una difícil la hace valiosa.

DIP

-vamos Pip… habla con él- hablaba su ahora único amigo Butters al rubio de pantaloncillos cortos.

-pero y si no quiere hablarme…- desilusión.

-eso no lo ha dicho siempre que estas tras el… o sí?- dedico su mirada de comprensión.

-no… pero su silencio apremia…- miro el suelo desconfiado.

-nadie ha dicho que en el amor las cosas tienen que ser fáciles… y si así lo son entonces no es amor, aparte él es bastante difícil, y no lo digo por ser el anticristo, sino porque creo que el espera por ti…- le sujeto el hombro comprensivo.

-gracias Butters…- sonrió el chico de gorrito café.

-de nada… anda ve…- y le empujo levemente en dirección al pelinegro.

-ho…hola Damien…-se sonrojo con solo pronunciar su nombre.

-…- solo recibió la mirada carmesí del chico vestido de negro, piel blanca que combinaban demasiado bien con esa mirada profunda.

-uh…- la mirada le hipnotizo

-hay algo de lo que tenemos que hablar…- hablo por primera vez en tanto tiempo.


	8. info

Queridos lectores:

lo siento si es que están desesperados por que termine mis historias en progreso, pero lamentablemente ahora no tengo computadora. se que debo demasiadas historias, tales como:

1.- Esclavitud

2.- Skins

3.- El psicólogo

4.- Pornstar

5.- Algunas reglas del amor cortes

6.- Feel good

7.- la hermana de2D

8.- Daria Regresa

9.- Hace Tiempo

Lo sé, ya tengo la continuación de todas, pero me falta escribirlas en Word y sin computadora no puedo. Lamentablemente también he entrado a la universidad y necesito estar bien en psicología

para mayores informes contactarme en Facebook como Selene Belem Valderrabano Marquez

Atte La Autora

MuzzgozzitaThorn


End file.
